Simulações
by arukafox
Summary: O que aconteceria se, durante um dos treinos de Volkov na abadia, algo corresse mal?
1. Chapter 1

Este é o primeiro fic gigante que tento escrever e que estou a postar aqui, so, calma com os comments sff

O anime Beyblade não me pertence

Esta história é baseada no Filme "Mindhunters"

* * *

**Simulações**

Era mais uma tarde de treinos da abadia Volkov, na Rússia...

Mais uma dessas tardes em que crianças são preparadas como soldados, passando por treinos e simulações realistas...

Algumas realistas até de mais...

Tala Ivanov e Bryan Kusnetsov entram numa casa escura, supostamente abandonada, onde um suspeito de rapto e homicídio de raparigas se esconde.  
- Não te atrevas a te distraires seja com o que for... –avisa Tala – Temos de encontrar as raparigas...  
- Será que elas ainda estão vivas? –pergunta Bryan – Por esta altura, se eu fosse o gajo, já as teria morto...  
- Bem, a culpa não é minha se só aqui chegamos agora.  
- ... – meio amuado  
No meio do silêncio que a seguir se gerou entre eles, ouviram-se 3 tiros seguidos.  
- Merda –balbucia Tala – vai pela esquerda bryan, eu vou pela direita –começando a correr para o lado escolhido.  
Então, Bryan, intrigado com tanto silêncio que se fez depois, segue pelo lado esquerdo como Tala mandara, como sempre, ele é quem liderava as missões (se é que lhes podemos chamar assim). O rapaz chega a uma pequena cozinha, e pela porta em frente entra o ruivo, olhando para ele e fazendo-lhe sinal para ver quem está dentro da pequena banheira que se encontra ali no meio.  
A medo e engolindo em seco, Bryan aproxima-se lentamente, apontando a arma aos dois vultos deitados dentro da banheira, tocando num deles e virando-o.  
- Tarde demais Tala... estão ambas mortas...

- ... está aqui mais um corpo... –dirigindo-se ao terceiro corpo, estando este sentado numa poltrona.  
- Também está morto?  
- ... –medindo-lhe o pulso – sim...  
- 'dass... – murmura Bryan baixando a arma e coçando a cabeça.  
Tala olha para o seu companheiro, meio confuso com a sua reacção. Nisto, um vulto de cabeça coberta por uma meia aproxima-se de Bryan por trás.

- BRYAN!  
Bryan vira-se para ver o que era mas tarde demais ... o vulto cravara-lhe uma faca de cozinha no peito, agarrando-o agora pelo pescoço e apontando a arma que este tinha agora para Tala, disparando sobre ele.  
Tala cai no meio do chão, inconsciente.

Luzes acendem-se.

O vulto alto destapa a cara. Bryan e Tala abrem os olhos.

- FALHARAM DE NOVO! – grita alguém através de um microfone, irritado.  
Spencer, ajeitando o cabelo por causa da meia que tinha enfiada na cabeça diz, sorrindo – Tava a ver que vocês nunca mais chegavam. Porque demoraram tanto? – ajudando Bryan a levantar-se.

- Pergunta ai ao esperto do Bryan... –comenta Tala, levantando-se e sacudindo-se.  
- Obrigado pela parte que me toca... até parece que nunca erraste em nada... – amuando.

- Esqueçam isso, temos sempre mais tentativas por aí que nos esperam –brincando com a faca que vai para dentro do cano. Como sempre, Spencer, o mais velho do grupo, está sempre a tentar animar os outros.  
Várias pessoas começam a arrumar tudo, inclusive os corpos das raparigas e do outro, outrora sentado no cadeirao. Tudo cera... apenas cera com tinta sangue...

Um helicóptero vem buscar os rapazes, levando-os para um local distante.  
- Falharam um exercicio tão simples?- comenta um rapaz de cabelos em 2 tons de azul cinza e com duas marcas azuis na cara.  
- Nada que não te tenha já acontecido Hiwatari –defende-se Tala.  
Kai Hiwatari era um dos relativamente novos membros da equipa, mas embora novato, era capacitado de uma grande calma e concentração, o que lhe permitia atingir sempre os objectivos das missões às quais estavam sujeitos.  
- Não inventes histórias Ivanov... –comenta Demitri acendendo o seu cigarro. –O Hiwatari tem razão.

Demitri era, como Spencer, um dos mais velhos do grupo. Sempre exigente com o sucesso da equipa.  
- Hmp...- cruzando os braços, amuando  
Bryan não diz uma única palavra.  
- Estás bem Bryan?- pergunta um pequeno rapaz de cabelos roxos, sem que mais ninguém oiça.  
- Sim, sim... estou óptimo... –responde irónicamente.  
Ian Papov era o rapaz mais novo, não novo na equipa, mas o mais novo de todos em termos de idade, embora a sua mente seja já a de um soldado. Ian adora armas, e os dias de missões são sempre os seus dias favoritos.

O helicóptero aterra agora num local desconhecido. Os rapazes saem deste, armados e com mochilas.  
- Vocês ficarão agora aqui sozinhos para as próximas missões, ai de vocês que me falhem de novo. Não me desapontem... mais tarde venho buscar-vos com o helicóptero. E lembrem-se, isto não são apenas simulações, a vossa vida está em jogo – assim Bóris Volkov volta para dentro do helicóptero e parte, deixando os nove rapazes sozinhos naquele local estranho.  
Bóris Volkov... o director da abadia, todos o temiam, ninguém queria sequer imaginar o que se passaria naquela cabeça sádica e perversa. Preferiam obedecer a todas as suas ordens, e fazerem-nas bem do que serem chamados à parte sozinhos.  
Os rapazes encontram-se agora abandonados numa pequena cidade no meio do nada, repleta de bonecos de cera, como se fossem pessoas reais.  
- Suponho que ele tenha câmaras escondidas em cada candeeiro para nos observar... –comenta Kai enquanto se dirige para a cidade  
- Sempre o mesmo... isto já se torna repetitivo –afirma Demitri, apagando o seu cigarro e seguindo Kai.  
Os outros seguem-nos sem dizer uma única palavra, nomeadamente Bryan, que ainda está amuado por todos lhe caírem em cima.  
Eles pousam algumas das mochilas, todas juntas, no chão acimentado.  
Um dos rapazes, Efim, dirige-se para dentro de uma loja de brinquedos ali mesmo ao lado, só para apreciar, visto que nunca havia tido um. Seguido pelos outros, ao entrar, depara-se com uma mulher enforcada e td engaichada, pendurada pela pele.  
Efim berra. Demitri tapa-lhe a boca. –Tás parvo ou quê? Isso é já um ponto a menos, não vês que é só uma boneca de cera? –irritado  
- Mas... parecia... t-tão real... –ainda assustado, não despegando os olhos da boneca.  
- Óbvio... o Bóris quer assustar-nos... e sendo como ele é, fará de tudo para o conseguir... – Alex responde.  
Alex é muito calado, mas conhece bem Bóris e as suas manhas. De cabelos castanhos e olhos roxos muito claros aproxima-se da boneca e solta as cordas que estam por detrás dela, segurando-a no ar.  
A boneca caí, mas quando ela toca no chão, algo saí da boca dela, indo bater na bota de Spencer.  
- Hm?! – admirado, Spencer baixa-se para apanhar a tal coisa. – Hey malta, saíu um relógio da boca da boneca.

- Deixa ver... –Demitri pega no relógio – Bem... nada ensanguentado...-sendo irónico, enquanto passa um dedo no relógio, desviando a tinta sangue para ver as horas. – 'dass... já é meio dia... e ainda não almoçamos...

- Duvido que nos deixem almoçar agora...  
Kai é interrompido por uma estranha melodia que soa pela loja.  
- De onde vem isto? –pergunta Alex  
- Eh, o Bóris agora também ouve música para criancinhas? –pergunta Bryan cinicamente.

Kai olha para o seu relógio de pulso que aponta as 11h57.  
Efim olha para um estranho rádio pousado numa prateleira bastante alta -Axo que a música vem dali!  
Todos olham para lá, tentando perceber o porquê de aquilo se ligar justamente agora. De repente, a música pára, e a tampa do rádio salta, batendo numa peça de dominó, que bate noutra, e noutra, e por ai a diante, pelas prateleiras a volta de toda a loja.  
-Mas que raio...?! –resmunga Tala  
A fileira de dominó continua a bater uns nos outros, até que a última peça bate numa bola de ferro, que por sua vez cai de duas prateleiras e bate numa estante de vidro, que se tomba para o lado e bate numa garrafa de hélio liquido.  
-SAIAM DA FRENTE!! –berra Demitri afastando os que estavam ao lado dele.  
A garrafa de hélio cai e abre-se, soltando toda a pressão que tinha para cima do pequeno Efim.  
- EFIM!!- grita Bryan  
- SAI DAÍ!!- berra Alex  
- Não consigo!! Congelou-me as pernas!- tentando soltar-se.  
As pernas de Efim estão presas ao chão e totalmente congeladas, começando agora a congelá-lo pelo corpo acima, pernas... barriga... peito...  
Efim olha para eles em desespero, começando a ofegar com o frio, mas conforme ele se vira, o peso cai sobre as suas costas, e uma vez que não pode mexer as suas pernas, estas partem-se, sem deitar qualquer sangue. E Efim congela, lentamente, olhando para os seus companheiros, soltando uma lágrima que se congela na sua cara, soltando o último suspiro, ficando com os olhos vidrados neles.  
-EFIM!! –alguns gritam  
Bryan caí de joelhos –O que se passou...? –chocado com o que acabou de ver.  
Alex ainda está pasmo a olhar para o corpo partido do pequeno companheiro –Efim... mas o que é que...?!

Kai, também chocado com a situação inesperada, mas quase não o mostrando, dirige-se para a rua. Demitri segue-o. Spencer, lentamente, ajuda Bryan a levantar-se. Tala, sem dizer uma única palavra e ainda chocado saí também da loja, seguido pelos restantes.  
-O que fazemos agora? –pergunta Spencer.  
-O que mais podemos fazer a não ser seguir?- responde Demitri parecendo enervado.  
-O melhor agora é abrigarmo-nos e tentarmos perceber o que está a acontecer... –sugere Kai.  
Todos concordam com Kai, e dirigem-se para o centro da cidade, para dentro de um edifício grande e branco, mais parecido a uma espécie de prisão, mas sem grades... ou como um grande laboratório.

* * *

Poh, não sejam muito maus com os comments.. é a primeira fic que ponho aqui e ainda não sei mexer muito bem por aqui... já agora, também não costumo escrever grandes fics so.. paciencia sff..

Espero Que tenham gostado, plo menos até agora. Obrigado por ler -bows-

Tala (Yuriy) Ivanov, Ian Papov, Kai Hiwatari, Spencer (Sergei) Kornitsov, Bryan Kusnetsov, Boris Volkov (c) Beyblade  
Alex, Petrov, Demitri, Efim (c) arukafox


	2. Chapter 2

Este é o primeiro fic gigante que tento escrever e que estou a postar aqui, so, calma com os comments sff

O anime Beyblade não me pertence

Este fic é baseado no filme "Mindhunters"

Geez.. já vai no 2º capítulo o.o

Estou admirada XD

Só peço desculpa por ser tão pequeno -.-

* * *

Mais tarde, depois da estranha morte do pequeno Efim, os rapazes encontram-se na cafeteria do tal edifício, bebendo café, nomeadamente Alex que adora café, e planeando o próximo movimento.

-Já sentia a falta de um bom café... pena ser nesta situação... –comenta Alex.  
Kai olha para um relógio de parede na cafetaria: -_Quase 14 horas..._ –pensa.  
-Estou farto de dar voltas à mioleira, e não consigo compreender o que ganha o Bóris em matar-nos! –aponta Tala, irritado com tudo isto.  
- Eh, ninguém garante que seja o Bóris... –defende Spencer.  
- Quem mais poderia ser? Quem mais nos poderia querer ver sofrer assim? Quem é que nos deixou aqui? Só pode ter sido ele... –resmunga Bryan.  
Kai encosta-se ao vidro da grande janela da cafeteria e olha lá para fora, vendo o topo de alguns prédios, visto que está a uma altura de mais de três metros. Nisto, ele avista um corpo de um gato imóvel, com uma poça de sangue à sua volta: - Malta... cheguem aqui..  
- Que foi agora Hiwatari? –resmunga Demitri.  
Enquanto eles se aproximam, Kai abriu a janela e empoleirou-se, chegando ao corpo do gato e trazendo-o para dentro.  
-Também é de cera?-pergunta Ian  
-Parece... –responde Kai enquanto dá voltas ao suposto gato.  
-Hey, espera aí... o gato tem algo na boca!-aponta Bryan, tentando logo de seguida retirar seja o que fôr da boca do gato.  
-O que é?-pergunta Alex bebendo mais café.  
-Um saco... com um papel qualquer e um relógio...  
-De novo um relógio?-diz Spencer espantado.  
-Mas está partido e não funciona...  
-Que horas aponta? –pergunta Kai  
-Que diz o papel?-pergunta Tala.  
-Hmm... o relógio aponta nas 14 horas certinhas, e o papel tem algo escrito...  
-Tás à espera de quê para ler!? –ordena Demitri  
-" Cuidado com o tempo e com o que bebem. Bons sonhos."  
-Que merda é esta?! –diz Tala

- "..o que bebem."... –Kai olha para o seu copo de café- o café!!  
No momento em que Kai diz isto, Alex começa a gritar, caindo no chão de joelhos agarrado à barriga, começando a espumar da boca.  
-ALEX! – eles gritam.  
Tala aproxima-se dele, mas no momento em que se ajoelha perde os sentidos e desmaia. E assim todos acabam por adormecer, caindo cada um para o seu lado, cada um de sua vez.

...

* * *

Eu disse que era pequeno, e peço desculpa por isso -.-

A ver se consigo continuar a escrever mais

Obrigado por ler -bows-

Tala (Yuriy) Ivanov, Ian Papov, Kai Hiwatari, Spencer (Sergei) Kornitsov, Bryan Kusnetsov, Boris Volkov (c) Beyblade  
Alex, Petrov, Demitri, Efim (c) arukafox


End file.
